


Perfect Working Order

by GreyLiliy



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bodyswap, Chronic Pain, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Tailgate discovers something important while inhabiting Cyclonus’ frame.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Perfect Working Order

**Author's Note:**

> [First posted to Tumblr on October 7, 2013 as “Drabble #73 - Tailgate/Cyclonus.” Crossposted to Archive of Our Own on February 15, 2020. Only the work itself has been posted.]
> 
> Written as a Request.

Brainstorm said he’d fix it. It wasn’t his fault he wanted to remind them all, but he’d fix it. So until then, he advised Tailgate and Cyclonus just hold on tight and not to go crazy inhabiting the other person’s shell until he could undo the switch.

That calm lasted all of two minutes since his departure.

“Why does everything hurt!?” Tailgate cried, staring down at his clawed hands. He flexed his new fingers, and hunched over slightly at the agony that shot through every inch of him just from moving. His limbs shook, rattling in nerves. “Does it feel like this for you? Is this why you’re so grumpy!?”

“Tailgate, shush!” Cyclonus hissed, his new tiny white hands balled into fists near what used to be his knees. He glanced over his shoulder at Ratchet who was discussing the machine that had ruined his life for the day with First Aid, and then back to Tailgate. “Someone might hear you!”

“So you do live like this! Why? Everything is pain! Your joints ache, and everything feels like it’s on fire!” Tailgate lifted Cyclonus by the arms, which was something he could do now. He shook his now little roommate. “Wouldn’t these be easy things to fix?”

“Shush!” Cyclonus hissed, kicking his stubby legs. He tried to move out of Tailgate’s giant grip, but only managed to change the position of which he was being held. Instead of by the arms, he was now gripped by the waist. How did Tailgate get anything done with this body!? Cyclonus hissed, “Nothing is wrong with me! I’m fine!”

“But it all hurts–”

“Deal with it! I’m fine!”

“Are you?” Ratchet said, appearing out of nowhere. He knew the call of the medic when it was voiced. “Tailgate, ignore the idiot pretending to be macho. What did you say hurt, now?”

Tailgate whimpered, a sight that was unbecoming on the one-horned warrior with fangs. “My joints hurt, and there’s a burning everywhere, and it’s stiff to move.”

“I see,” Ratchet looked down at the glaring Cyclonus, something that was unbecoming on the adorable minibot. “When was the last time you came in for a check-up, old man?”

“That is none of your concern!” The tiny squeaky vocalizer shouted. He turned his helm up to stare at his face and tried not to be put off by how wide and open his eyes looked. “Tailgate! Put me down and cease telling other people about my body!”

“I think instead, Tailgate should march your body down to the medbay where I can give it a check up,” Ratchet said. He rubbed Cyclonus’–well, Tailgate’s–helm. “It’d be good for him, wouldn’t it, Tailgate?”

“Yes!” Tailgate said, the jubilant and excited tone coming from Cyclonus’ voice a new level of wrong. He snuggled the minibot to his chest. “Won’t that be great, Cyclonus? You won’t hurt anymore when we switch back!”

“No! No, no!” Cyclonus said, struggling in the bigger mech’s arms. The minibot’s body was absurdly useless in escape! Cyclonus growled, “I don’t need a check up!”

“Cyclonus,” Tailgate said, “You’re not scared of the doctor, are you?”

“No, don’t be absurd,” Cyclonus said, body freezing. He poked Tailgate in the chest. “I am merely in perfect working order!”

“Which is why Tailgate just said that everything hurt?” Ratchet asked, an amused smirk on his face. “Hey Aid! Prep the main table. It looks like Cylconus is getting an overhaul!”

“DEMONS! All of you!” The tiny form screamed with the wrath of the gods, as Cyclonus tried to struggle away from his own body as Tailgate marched them both to their doom. “Tailgate you turn around right now! You have no right!”

“It’ll be good for you, Cyclonus! And my body can get a check-up, too!”

“I hate you all,” Cyclonus said, crossing his arms and succumbing to Tailgate’s tight hug. “I won’t forget this.”

Tailgate smirked as they went through the door. He’d make sure to pay all sorts of attention during the physical.

Who knows what he’d learn and could use later?


End file.
